All Shall Fade
by Classical Sorrow
Summary: [AU OOCness some slash]Sauron has the ring. Mr. Frodo is gone, as good as gone Sam is captured. Meanwhile Aragorn is leading runaway slaves Pippin worries about a sick Merry Faramir searches for his love, Eowyn leads the riders of Rohan
1. All Shall Fade

Classical: Lord of the Rings isn't mine. This is **_slash_** containing male/male relationships, please make a note of it.

* * *

_"Home is behind  
The world ahead  
and there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow to the edge of night  
until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall... fade."_

--Pippin's Song from the movie Return of the King

* * *

Tears streamed down his face. He heard the scream again. The scream of the black riders. Everyday. Everyday he heard the screams.

Some more terrible than others.

The screams of the Black Riders, the screams of orcs the screams of men and elves and dwarves.

He was huddled in the corner of the room farthest from the door. Black walls surrounding him. Alone, alone with the screams. The door opened and his heart filled with dread.

"My dear Sam…" a kind voice said.

_No… no, not kind, not kind at all… that's not Frodo… that's not my master…_

Sam whimpered as he heard the footsteps come towards him. He felt a hand run through his hair.

"Oh Sam," the seemingly familiar voice sighed softly. The hand came down to his chin making him look up into blue depths.

"You can't keep this up much longer my friend."

"You're not my friend…" Sam said. His voice was small and for a moment he didn't think that they heard him. He was wrong. A hard blow across the cheek settled that. Sam gave a cry of pain. The hand caressed the cheek that was hit.

"Don't say such things," the voice whispered. He felt soft lips touch the new wound.

"Why won't you kill me?" Sam burst out sobbing burying his head in his arms. They pulled back and shook their head slightly.

"Sam, you know I would never let you die. I love you too much to do that."

"I hate you." Sam wept. Arms encircled him. He was too distressed to move or even struggle away like he usually did.

"Sam, my Sam,"

"I'm not yours," Sam cried.

"Yes you are Sam. You're mine, you belong to me, me and him Sam. He likes you, you know." Sam shuddered underneath him. He felt a wet tongue lick his tears. Once done they kissed each of his cheeks.

"Think how lucky you are, such an honour."

"It was an honour traveling with Strider and Mr. Legolas and Mr. Gimli and Mr. Gandalf and Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin and even Boromir. It was an honour meeting Faramir. It was an honour to travel with Mr. Frodo to destroy the ring, this is no honour."

"Sam, how many times must I tell you, I am your master, I am your Frodo," Frodo smiled at Sam fondly running his hands through the other hobbit's hair to calm him down.

"No you're not… you're not him… not after what you have done, you're not Mr. Frodo."

"Oh my beloved Samwise why do you say such things to your master?"

"Because you're not him." Sam tried pulling away but Frodo was stronger now than before.

_No… not Frodo… just this person… this person that pretends that he is Mr. Frodo… this… this slave of the Dark Lord…_

"Such innocents Sam." He whispered in the gardener's ear smiling a smile that reminded him of Mr. Frodo… the real Frodo… not this wraith… this Dark Servant. He felt a kiss on his lips as he tried pulling away trembling slightly.

"Mr. Gandalf will stop you… stop you and your evil Master!" Sam said pulling his head to the side so that Frodo missed his mark and ended up kissing his cheek.

"My poor friend. Memories of what was, has poisoned your mind. Middle Earth is our Master's now, Gandalf has no sway, the men have fallen, the elves are leaving, the dwarves hide in the mountains, and you are ours."

"No…" a tear ran down Samwise's cheek.

"Yes…" and the lips took him again.

* * *

Classical: if enough people ask I'll continue.


	2. Time Stands Still

Classical: I do not own The Lord of the Rings

* * *

"_Light fails at dawn_

_The moon is gone_

_And deadly the night reigns_

_(Deceit)_

_Finally I've found myself_

_In these lands_

_Horror and madness I've seen here_

_For what I became a king of the lost?_

_Barren and lifeless the land lies_

_Lord of all Noldor_

_A star in the night_

_And a bearer of hope_

_He rides into his glorious battle alone_

_Farewell to the valiant warlord_

_The Fate of us all_

_Lies deep in the dark_

_When time stands still at the iron hill_

_The Fate of us all_

_Lies deep in the dark_

_When time stands still at the iron hill_

_I stand alone_

_No one's by my side_

_I'll dare you_

_Come out_

_You coward_

_Now it's me or you_

_He gleams like a star_

_And the sound of his horns_

_Like a raging storm_

_Proudly the high lord_

_Challenges the doom_

_Lord of slaves he cries_

_Slowly in fear_

_The dark lord appears_

_Welcome to my lands_

_You shall be damned…"_

-- Excerpt from Time Stands Still (At the Iron Hill) by Blind Guardian

* * *

He gasped in pain looking up at his tormentor.

"Back to work!!" shouted the slave driver. He winced as the whip came down on him again. Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut, but he moved back to digging into the hard earth of the mines.

_How long has it been since the quest failed?_

"No!! Leave him! He's just a child! A child--PLEASE! NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Aragorn turn quickly hearing the scream, but was quickly slashed across the back.

_Can I do nothing at all anymore?_

Darkness always surrounded him. There was no natural light here. It seemed ages since he'd seen the sun and moon and stars. That he was out in the wilderness, that he was leading the armies, that he was—

_I mustn't think like this…_

He delivered a strong swing to the rock in front of him trying to keep his mind on getting his work done. He was no longer the returning king, or even the unwanted ranger… he was a slave. A life doomed to be short and filled with grief. Banished into the shadows of the mines searching for iron to make weapons for orcs.

"PLEASE LEAVE HIM BE!!!"

He tensed as the woman screamed once more. Day in and day out he seemed to hear screams, the weak that couldn't protect themselves getting abused because they couldn't help themselves. He was lucky to be alive though. If he had been recongnized he would not be a slave, he would be dead.

_What thoughts are these? What kind of a king am I if I cannot protect my people? What kind of a man am I if I cannot protect the weak? I failed…_

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The woman screamed.

_Failed…_

"PLEASE!!!"

_Failed…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and this time he screamed with her. He sprung away from the wall swinging his pick at the slaver. The Orc was so surprised that it didn't even dodge as the pick came towards his head. He fell with a sickening thud.

Aragorn rushed to where the woman was screaming. He came to a horrible sight that he was too familiar with by now. A little boy on his hands and knees getting whipped by an Orc, a crying mother begging for mercy.

_No more!_

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled throwing himself at the Orc impaling the pickaxe into his heart.

It seemed to quiet after that. The mother was stunned. Aragorn breathed heavily and the little boy whimpered, but there were no more screams.

"Th… thank you…" The mother said wide-eyed.

"It is time." Aragorn said slowly raising his head. Firelight flashed into his eyes. He no longer stood as a slave. He stood as a king… _The King_

"Pass the word. We get out tonight." He ordered.

"Yes my lord!" the woman said adoration and tears sparkling in her eyes. She ran off carrying the little boy with her.

* * *

"_A star in the night_

_And a bearer of hope_

_He rides into his glorious battle alone_

_Farewell to the valiant warlord" _

_

* * *

_

He could hear it. All along the halls. Screams… but not the screams of the days that had come to pass. Different screams… Orc screams?

Pippin's eyes shone in the dark as he looked down the shadowy torch lit tunnel. It was only an hour until his long shift in the mines. Right now he was only with one other person.

"Merry," he said softly. The hobbit beside him gave a horrible cough. Pippin frowned as the coughing continued. He held onto Merry until the fit finally subsided.

"It's getting worse." He said to himself sorrow in his voice. Merry squeezed Pippin's arm weakly.

"I'm… fine…" he rasped, "What are those screams? They're different… somehow…"

_Oh Merry, if only I could get you out into the fresh air and sunlight. If only you could over come your sickness. Ever since you woke up you've never been the same, you've become sick and pale, you cough so horribly that I worry you'll cough yourself to death. It's a miracle that you're alive is what they said… but now I'm not so sure…_

"I think it's the Orcs," Pippin said, "But why?"

"Maybe we should check it out." Merry said trying to stand. Pippin held him down.

"Save you energy Merry!" Pippin said grasping his arm. Merry smiled at him faintly.

"I'm fine, really I am, I want to see what's—" before he could finish he went into another fit of coughs. Pippin gave him a look.

"Oh, alright, I'll stay here…" Merry said after the coughing had passed, "If you're going to look though be careful. Promise?" Pippin went to the side of the room and pushed some stones out of the way. The previous owner of the cell had made a tunnel. It didn't lead outside, but it did give the hobbits access out of the cell. Pippin made his way down the dark passage remembering when this kind of dark made him afraid. He sighed. So much had changed. He slowly poked his head out of the huge crack to see a very confusing sight. The men had surrounded the orcs and the orcs didn't fight back! The men gathered around a dark haired man.

* * *

"_The Fate of us all_

_Lies deep in the dark_

_When time stands still at the iron hill" _

_

* * *

_

_The leader…_ Pippin thought frowning. Was this good or bad? If Pippin joined in they could all be captured and severely punished, but if he didn't… Merry and he would never get out of here. Making up his mind quickly he squeezed through the crack.

"Give us the keys or die scum." The man said gravely. He sounded somewhat familiar. The orcs did nothing. With no hesitation the man cut off one of their heads.

"If you value your lives you'll do as I say," he held himself straight. He wasn't broken at all.

"You won't get away with this man rat." One of the Orcs growled throwing the keys at the Man's feet. The dark haired man picked them up. There was stillness for a moment. The man turned facing Pippin's way.

"Do not show them mercy… for they never showed you any."

"NO! YOU SAID—" The Orc's scream was cut off by its untimely death.

"Aragorn!!!!" Pippin yelled eyes widening. Aragorn blinked looking around quickly worried that he had been found out. He finally looked down.

"Peregrin Took?"

"Aye! I thought you were… they said you were dead!" Pippin gasped.

"I didn't think you were alive either Pippin." Aragorn said bending down to be level with the young Hobbit.

"You were put here?" the Ranger's gray eyes had a grave look. Pippin nodded.

"Yeah, me and Merry's here too. They found me under a troll, they got Merry just a few hours after he got out of the healers…" Pippin got a sad look, "Aragorn, Merry's very sick… are… are you getting us out of here?" Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, we're going to free as many as we can," the former Ranger answered. He stood, "Go get Merry and meet me at Tunnel 39, from there we will all get out, together!" Aragorn shouted so that everyone could hear him. A rippling cheer spread out around the crowd.

"Freedom…" Pippin said tears coming to his eyes, "I'll be back; I'll meet you there!" Pippin said running back towards the crack to get Merry.

* * *

"_He gleams like a star_

_And the sound of his horns_

_Like a raging storm_

_Proudly the high lord_

_Challenges the doom_

_Lord of slaves he cries" _

_

* * *

_

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sam's sharp ears twitched as he heard the shout echoing up and down the hallway. It was the one that was pretending to be his Master. He wondered briefly why he was so upset. Usually that hobbit could be as calm as glass.

_Seems the glass has shattered._

* * *

"_Slowly in fear_

_The dark lord appears_

_Welcome to my lands_

_You shall be damned…" _

_

* * *

_

Frodo glared menacingly at the orcs that stood before him.

"In the mines near Gondor. The slaves have revolted. They are lead by a man called… s…Strider si---"

"STRIDER?!?!?!" Frodo barked, "That fool Strider is dead, or at least should be… yes… it must be a man posing as Strider to give the slaves hope… can't you fools do nothing right? You can't even keep a bunch of lowly slaves in line!"

"Our deepest apologies sir!" the Orc whimpered. Frodo gripped the sword at his side staring intently at the Orcs.

"I should kill you," he muttered, "but I need you currently so you shall live a bit longer. Go get the wolf riders ready, they're hungry."

"Yes sir," the Orcs bowed. The first had a fiendish smile. Frodo glared at him and they all quickly retreated.

"Simpletons." Frodo muttered. His hand out of habit went to his neck where the ring should have been. He was filled with a horrible sense of longing.

"I do what the master says…" Frodo said getting a little twitch in his eye. "Master of the precious…" Frodo shook his head quickly.

* * *

Classical: no focus on Frodo and Sam in this chapter unfortunately, just getting into some of the other characters. This isn't a song fic… or is it? I'm not actually using the whole song… ahhh how confusing, ah well take it as you will. I know the song had to do with a totally different thing but I thought it kinda worked here too. 


	3. Ramble On

Classical: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the songs used in this fic

* * *

_"Leaves are falling all around,  
It's time I was on my way.  
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged  
For such a pleasant stay.  
But now it's time for me to go,  
The autumn moon lights my way.  
For now I smell the rain,  
And with it pain,  
And it's headed my way.  
Ah, sometimes I grow so tired,  
But I know I've got one thing I got to do,Ramble On,  
And now's the time, the time is now  
To sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world,  
I got to find my girl, on my way.  
I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams.Got no time to for spreadin' roots,  
The time has come to be gone.  
And tho' our health we drank a thousand times,  
It's time to Ramble On._

_Ramble On,  
And now's the time, the time is now  
To sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world,  
I got to find my girl, on my way.  
I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams.I ain't tellin' no lie.  
Mine's a tale that can't be told,  
My freedom I hold dear;  
How years ago in days of old  
When magic filled the air,  
T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor  
I met a girl so fair,  
But Gollum, and the evil one crept up  
And slipped away with her.  
Her, her… yea.  
Ain't nothing I can do, no._

_Ramble On,  
And now's the time, the time is now  
To sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world,  
I got to find my girl, on my way.  
I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams.Gonna ramble on, sing my song  
Gotta keep-a-searchin' for my baby...  
Gonna work my way, round the world  
I can't stop this feelin' in my heart  
Gotta keep searchin' for my baby  
I can't find my bluebird!  
I'd listen to my bluebird sing but I can't find my blue bird  
A-keep-a ramblin' baby..._

_-- Ramble On by Led Zeppelin_

* * *

"It's time that I go." He said, looking up at the starlight that was slowly being covered by billowing clouds. 

"You've barely recovered." Said a stern voice behind him. He smiled.

"I know, but I must go. It's time… I must find her." He turned.

"Faramir, it was no more than a week ago that you could barely sit up." Elrond said crossing his arms, "You are lucky to be alive. You should stay here at least another week."

"I know Lord Elrond, and I thank you for your hospitality in these dark times, but I can't stay here another minute. I barely found her before she was taken away from me," Faramir whispered, "Such a short time… I know she's still alive…"

_She has to be…_

"I cannot stop you if that is your decision, where will you go?" Elrond asked stepping forward so that he was standing beside the ranger.

"Towards Rohan, there is still resistance there. On the fields there are groups of riders that the Dark Lord does not hold sway over. That's the only place she could be." Elrond nodded, "Here, a gift from the elves, Faramir, son of Denethor, brother to Boromir of the Nine Walkers." Elrond turned and called something out in Sindarin. An Elf came, bowing before the two and then presenting Faramir with a broad, dark red shield. Around the edges Elven ruins were carved and shined gold in the dark.

"It was your brothers," Elrond said, "It was found battered and bent on the bank and brought here, reformed. It will serve you well."

"Thank you my Lord!" Faramir gasped running his hands over the surface of the shield. He swung it over his back and looked to the Elf Lord.

"May the blessings of Elbereth go with you and may you find your lost love." Faramir dipped his head and turned away from Elrond walking into the woods. A gentle ran started falling from the sky. The stars now dim and blocked. Faramir remembered. He remembered the sun shining on her face as she walked through the garden. He remembered how she wanted to fight. A small smile graced his lips and he breathed in the fresh air of the forest. He was free when so many were enslaved. He could walk while others were chained.

_Eowyn I shall find you. I know you live. If I have to travel through all of middle earth I will… just to see your face again…_

* * *

_"I ain't tellin' no lie.  
Mine's a tale that can't be told,  
My freedom I hold dear;  
How years ago in days of old  
When magic filled the air"_

* * *

"SURROUND THEM!!!!!!" She commanded. The riders made formation around the small band of men carrying supplies towards Gondor. She jumped down from her horse and faced them. 

"These supplies will do well for our men." She grinned. The men huddled together in fear. The supplies were taken and loaded on to several horses.

"We ride south!!!!" She yelled jumping back on her horse.

"What of the men?" a trouble-free voice asked. Eowyn turned towards Legolas who grinned towards them playfully winking at them with an evil look.

"Shouldn't we, make sure that they don't give word to their master about us?" He asked taking out his bow. The men gave little cries of "No!" and "Mercy!"

"Master Elf you are dreadful sometimes." Eowyn said shaking her head. Legolas smiled putting the bow back on his back.

"Ah you sound like the Dwarf."

"An' what's wrong with THAT?" Gimli asked glaring up at the Elf.

"Nothing at all friend, only a jest,"

"Elves and their jokes." Gimli grumbled.

"Come, we ride," Eowyn said. She turned to the men.

"Tell your master that the Riders of Rohan still ride free!"

"Well said my lady!" Legolas laughed as he spurred his horse making Gimli cry out in surprise at the sudden movement. A gentle rain fell from the sky and the riders galloped south changing directions several times so that there was no way they could be followed. They made way to their hide out in Fangorn. The autumn wind carried from the east, cold and uncaring. She remembered the smell of rain on Faramir; the smell of wet earth and fresh dirt, she longed to breath that scent again.

_I wonder if he feels this rain as well. If he sees these stars as I do and feels the sun on his face and watches the moon shining down lighting paths in the night. If he's as free as I…somewhere… I know he is…_

* * *

Classical: From this chapter I learned that Ramble means to walk or wander (yeah shame on me for not knowing that before) but I thought that was neat (easily amused aren't I?). Once again no big Frodo/Sam, this part obviously focusing on Faramir/Eowyn, I think the whole story focus is going to be on everyone in the fellowship (and other characters). And you also see I've set a pattern with songs loosely or very connected with Lord of the Rings hope you like them. I know Ramble On is actually more about Frodo but once again I'm using artistic license. Feedback appreciated always. Thanks to those who have reviewed. 


	4. Thorn

Classical: I do not own Lord Of the Rings or the Songs ("Thorn" – By Blind Guardian) used in this Fanfiction.

* * *

"_A black swan_

_Is born in that night_

_The misty pond_

_Got a new king_

_Got a new king_

_So what can we do_

_With our lives_

_When it all begins_

_It's hard and_

_It's cruel_

_Will grace die in pain?_

_Will light ever rise again?"_

* * *

Frodo walked down the dark hallway with a scowl on his face. If it wasn't the slaves, it was the Riders of Rohan. He ran his hand through his hair. It was of no matter though; the Riders were a small force. When the opportunity came, they would be destroyed. As for the slaves… Frodo scowled again. The slaves might be a whole other problem. There was a large force of them, but, they were weak and most of them were broken. They hadn't seen the light of day for months or even years. If the Orcs attack them soon, they will all be slaughtered. 

…_Including the women and children_

Which would teach the slaves to disobey their master, Sauron the Great.

* * *

"_I'm trapped in darkness_

_Still I reach out for the stars_

_I'm moving in silence_

_I leave it all far behind"_

* * *

Yes, they will all be punished for their insolence towards his master. As for this one that calls himself Strider, he would have a slow and painful death for posing as the Ranger.

_And if it is Strider?_

He paused in the gloom of the hall for a moment at the though that came into his mind.

…_if it is Strider? _

He asked himself. It was an odd thought. Aragorn son of Arathron was dead after all, there was no reason to worry if it was the heir of Isildur. The fool that had tried to over come his master.

_The one that had protected us on our journey._

Oh **insolence! **How could he think so thoughts, and in his master's very tower?!?

* * *

"_Oh at dawn_

_I'll face the edge of thorns_

_Oh at dawn_

_I'll pray at the edge of thorns_

_Oh at dawn_

_I'll face the edge of thorns"_

* * *

_Frodo turned towards where Sam stood, 'I have come,' he said. 'But I do not choose now to do what I came to do. I will not do this deed. The Ring is mine!' He heard Sam's small gasp as Frodo disappeared from sight. Frodo watched as Sam was suddenly pulled to the ground by a shadowy shape. It leapt over him lunging at Frodo. Frodo growled. Gollum! He wanted the Ring! Foolish creature! As Gollum lunged Frodo heard a scream. The Ring Wraiths were coming. They would take it from him too! He must leave! He must get out. _

* * *

"_Let us march on_

_To the fields of sacrifice_

_I'm wondering why_

_I'll carry on_

_Will I betray myself_

_To rise_

_In the silence_

_It's time to explain_

_Search for truth in lies_

_Useful lies"_

* * *

He continued down the hall. Such thoughts. His master looked after him. His master looked after all of Middle-Earth, and anyways, Aragorn was dead. He came down a flight of stairs. He needed something. He took out a key that hung from his belt and opened the door. Sam looked up with a fearful look on his face. Frodo felt a pang of pain. 

_When was the last time that you looked up without fear? That you smiled warmly at me and that I could feel your friendship and loyalty? You fear me. Why do you fear me Sam? I would never hurt you._

Frodo noticed a dark bruise showing on Sam's cheek and winced stepping closer.

* * *

"_Needless love's damned_

_What can we do with our lives_

_When it all begins_

_Come follow me_

_And you will see_

_How it will be_

_When all the pain is gone away"_

* * *

Sam had his head bowed in submission.

_When have I last seen your eyes?_

To his dismay, he realized he forgot what colour they were.

"Sam, look up," he instructed. Sam didn't move. He seemed to pull in closer to the wall if possible head still bent down. Frodo crossed the distance and knelt down grasping Sam's chin gently and tilting his face upward. Sam's eyes shone with tears. They were brown.

"Sam…"

"Mr… Frodo? Is it you or is it him again?" Sam asked softly tears running down his face.

"Oh Sam…"

_He causes weakness in me_

He ran his fingers down Sam's cheek

_He's the only thing I have left though… no one can have him, no one can take him from me._

"I want my Mr. Frodo back." Sam whispered shaking slightly.

_Except…_

"I'm here Sam," Frodo said encircling his arms around the other Hobbit.

_Except._

"Why do you do these things if you're him?" Sam asked like a small child.

_EXCEPT!_

"It's the right thing for us," Frodo answered.

_Except… my… master? But…_

"It's not, it's not," Sam cried.

_But…nothing can take my Sam…except… but… he doesn't want Sam… he doesn't want to hurt him… he doesn't care… does he?_

"I just want to go home." Sam sobbed, "I want to go back to the garden, back to the Gaffer an' my family. Why can't I go home?"

_If he does want to harm him… I'll have nothing… nothing… and the Ring is gone, everything will be gone…_

* * *

"_Oh at dawn_

_I'll face the edge of thorns_

_Oh at dawn_

_I'll pray at the edge of thorns_

_Oh at dawn_

_I'll face the edge of thorns"_

* * *

_It seemed as if Gollum could see him. He followed the Ring, and grabbed his hand. Frodo pulled his hand away and pushed the sniveling creature back. Another scream. They came closer. _

'_DIE YOU FOUL CREATURE! COME NOT NEAR ME NOR MY RING AGAIN!!!!!!' Frodo screamed grabbing onto Gollum's wrist and throwing him to the side. The creature's head hit a rock and it slumped unconscious. Frodo stepped forward and grabbed Sting from Sam's hands._

'_DIE WRETCH DIE AND FEEL THE MERCY OF DEATH!' Frodo screamed. _

'_Mr. Frodo!' Sam yelled coming to again, a nasty gash on his head. Sting came down slashing across Gollum's neck and he lay dead._

'_Oh Frodo…' Sam said softly. Screams echoed down the door of Mount Doom._

'_Wraiths…' Sam whispered stepping back tears in his eyes. If the dark cloaked wraiths appearing through the smoke scared Sam, Frodo was terrified._

'_No! YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY RING!!!!!' Frodo shouted to the Kings in ripped white robes._

'_Giiive it to ussssss,' they hissed._

'_NO!'_

_

* * *

_

_"Let us march on_

_Though there's no hope at our side_

_Let us be brave_

_Though by glory we are denied"_

* * *

_If I keep Sam here, he might die! _

Frodo realized all at once as he looked down at the pale gardener.

_If he dies you will no longer have your weakness_

Frodo felt a cold chill run down his spine

_I'll no longer have my strength… no no no NO NO _"NO NO!!!!!!!" Frodo screamed. Sam recoiled in fear at Frodo's outbreak.

"NO!!!!!!!!" Frodo yelled again.

_

* * *

_

"_But d__on't you think_

_It's time for us_

_To bring to an end_

_Come play the song of death"_

* * *

Sam watched as Frodo raged banging his head and arms on the wall. He noticed a small patch of light.

_The door's… open…_

Sam shakily stood. Frodo continued shouting and screaming. Sam hesitated for a moment and then ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He got to the door and flung himself out pausing again expecting Frodo to come after him, he didn't. Sam then continued down the hall.

_This is crazy, I'll never make it… but if I don't try… I'd rather die than stay here!_

_

* * *

_

"_The wisdom in us both_

_Will make it_

_Special guaranteed_

_Come play the song of death"_

* * *

Frodo suddenly realized he was gone, "SAM!!!!" He cried out seeing that the younger Hobbit had vanished.

"SAM!!!!!!!!" He yelled running after the room opening the door speeding down the hall way. He saw Sam at the edge of the stairs and lunged at him. Sam turned in time to see him. He caught Frodo and they both tumbled down.

* * *

"_I'm lost in the depth of his eyes_

_I can't flee_

_Inner pain caused insanity_

_It's deep within_

_The fear and the hunger_

_Enslaved and denied_

_By my love and my enemies_

_I'm the ill-gotten son"_

* * *

Frodo pinned down Sam staring into fearful brown eyes. Those eyes… that held so much love and devotion for him. That would never let him fall, that always held him and kept him in the light. They only held fear now. 

"You're leaving me…" he whispered. Sam didn't understand what Frodo had said. All he could say was, "I have to," Frodo weakly got up, his joints sore from the tumble downstairs. He stood.

"I know…" he said not turning back for a minute.

_He's mine!_

Frodo clutched his head, "No…" he moaned, he grabbed Sam's arm, "You're mine!" Then he threw himself away from the confused gardener.

"RUN SAM!!!!!" Frodo screamed. Sam didn't need to be told twice. He flew down the hall and down another staircase. Frodo stopped himself from following.

_He would die here, he would die… I can't let him die… I'll find him later… I'll get him later and all will be well…_

_He's yours to do with whatever you want. You cannot let him escape now._

_He'll die, he can't die I won't let him die… never never never…_

_He is a threat to you if you do not keep him under control._

_I need him alive… I need my Sam alive…_

_

* * *

_

"_Oh at dawn_

_I'll face the edge of thorns_

_Oh at dawn_

_I'll pray at the edge of thorns_

_Oh at dawn_

_I'll face the edge of thorns"_

* * *

_Frodo felt the fiery eye upon him. His mind slowly broke. The Ring Wraith held a blade and swiped it threw Frodo's ring finger. He fell to the ground. The Black Riders screamed in horrible triumph. He could hear Sam scream. He heard himself scream. The eye was still upon him, running through his mind, stealing this thoughts using memories against him. When he awoke it was in a dark light_. 

_And he served the Master of the Ring for the Ring was his master._

_It was never the other way around._

_

* * *

_

Classical: Sauron's influencing a bit of Frodo's thoughts, even Frodo's mind is a bit twisted on it's own, Sam's terrified. More to come for everyone else next chapter. And a note about Gollum's death. The reason Frodo didn't throw him into Mount Doom or that Sam didn't kill him was because I thought this was over done so I had Frodo kill him and split the difference… does that make sense… well it's late so maybe it doesn't. Oh and I don't know if "Thorn" has anything to do with LotR but I decided it was close enough. Read and Review.


End file.
